Hospital
by stardusttardis
Summary: AU story about how Becker may have met Jess if there was no Anomaly Research Center. Recently wounded on a mission Becker lands at a hospital where the amazing Jess is a brilliant and slightly eccentric volunteer.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: First published fanfic. Recently rewatched the series and wished it did not end. After reading loads of stories on this site, thought I would share one of my own._

 _I, of course, don't own anything here and just get to write about what may have been if there was no ARC. Story is just about Becker and Jess...so far._

Becker didn't remember much. His body was sore, resting in a hard bed. Hospital most likely by the smell of ammonia and gentle beeping of monitors around him. He heard a female voice order, "Get Dr. Shenanigan, Captain Becker is returning to the land of the living."

Becker slowly opened his eyelids. "Wouldn't do that," the voice said, and he felt two small hands covering his eyes. "Bright lights, heavy painkillers. Think of your worst hangover, then stepping onto the sunniest beach." Captain Becker flinched.

"Right, keep them closed and I will dim the lights." Becker let his eyelids close again. He felt one hand lift slightly to check. "Good sign. Listens to sound advice," the voice muttered to herself, followed by both hands lifting and the sound of light footsteps heading away. "Okay, good to go."

Becker slowly opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings and assessing his physical state. As if reading Becker's mind, the voice continued, "Two legs, two arms and a working brain. You're in rather good shape, I'd say." Becker couldn't help but smirk at the assessment. While he felt like he had been rammed by a mac truck, repeatedly, he knew and had seen injuries that left his squad without limbs and traumatic brain injuries. "Seems you have a skill in being impaled by bullets, but Dr. Shenanigan takes care of that rather well." The voice said never losing its cheery tone. Becker was starting to wonder if the narcotics had him hallucinating.

"Right, he's here. Prepare for bright lights."

The room brightened and Becker saw a figure come into his vision introducing himself, "I'm Dr. Shenanigan and you are at Walter Reed Medical Hospital. You sustained four gunshot wounds and underwent major surgery." Becker listened to the doctor, struggling to follow his words.

"My team?" Becker asked concern and worry prompting his to push himself to raise up, "Lt. Jenkins, Sargent Adams?"

"Sir, you need to stay down and rest," came the harsh reply. "That's an order," snapped the Doctor, familiar with tactics to get returning soldiers waking from heavy anesthesia to comply. Seeing the Captain lower himself back down, the Doctor continued. "I do not have much information. But, your team members have returned to active duty. Two were injured and released days ago having not sustained major injuries." Dr. Shenanigan made it a point to learn about his patients' comrades, knowing that was the first question asked upon waking.

"Your assignment is to rest and recover. You will likely be stationed here for several weeks." The Doctor told Becker, and he felt exhaustion begin to overtake him again and slid back into unconsciousness.

Becker awoke again several hours, or days later feeling stronger but still incredibly sore. It was dark outside the windows and the lights were dimmed. He heard the door open and light flashed into the room preventing Becker from fully seeing the figure in the doorway. He could make out a darken silhouette of a small person, female maybe. Becker wondered if it was a child or teenager, quickly categorizing it as not a major threat. The visions of battle were still fresh in his mind, triggering his need to survey the room and assess all threats.

"Monday, May 10th. 4:41 am," said a vaguely familiar voice from the doorway that was now leaning against the door jam. Becker frowned at the figure trying to discern the image, scanning from what appeared to be heels to the long hair he could barely make out.

"You've been out for about 12 hours since you last woke," the voice said, giving him the information he had been searching for. Becker turned his head back to the ceiling, processing the information.

"Still in la-la land," she added a bit to cheerily. "You're coming off the anesthesia and have a morphine drip. So, you'll be flying high for the next ten hours or so. Things will come into better focus once they switch you off the morphine," she said in a professional voice, then lapsed back to the easy teasing tone that seemed familiar. "Hell of hangover, though. Sorry, can't be helped but we'll get you through it."

"Right," the figure said straightening up. "Just popped by to check on you. You'll be on my rotation once your pain meds are switched. Lucky you." Adding slightly disgruntled, "Won't let me take on new peeps while you are all off in la-la land. Worried about battled scarred blokes striking out. As if." Becker nodded his head at this, seemed like a sound protection plan even in his addled state given the size of the figure in the doorway.

"Anyway, breakfast will be by in about an hour. Waffles seem to be the most popular, they don't slack on the syrup. Warm too." Becker's stomach rumbled in response. Hearing this, the voice added, "I'll move you up the roster. Food will be coming soon. See you later Captain." Dim lights came on in the room and the door closed before Becker could see the figure that he was starting to wonder if only existed in his imagination.

About twenty minutes later, a crate was rolled into the room followed by a large man in scrubs. "Heard you were hungry. Jess had me stop by early, you interested in breakfast?" the man asked.

"Waffles?" Becker asked still feeling a bit delirious.

"Good choice my man. Good choice." A tray was placed over his bed and the large man pushed a button on the panel slowly raising Becker up. "Name's Mick. Let's get some food in you."

Becker fell back to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Jess

Chapter 2

He woke feeling nauseated and a dull pain in his head that was throbbing. His stomach churned and eventually he gave up the contents over the side of his bed. As he continued heaving, she heard the door open and heels clicking across the linoleum tiles.

"Sucks. I know. Completely sucks." He felt a gentle hand on his neck and saw a pair of slender legs and bright green heels with bows come into view. He tried to push her out of the way as he continued heaving, mortified if he ended up puking on her. A bowl appeared in front of his face and firm pressure rotated his body back to the bed as it was raised up. "Let's get you straightened out. Don't want to tear those stitches. Dr. Shenanigan is a master and he's gone for the day so you can't have them replaced."

Becker closed his eyes as he gulped and heaved again into the bowl. He hated being sick, or showing weakness in front of anyone. As if reading his mind, the woman or girl said, "Oh please, vomit I can handle. Blood, no problem. Now when you get stuck with needles, I will be fleeing the room. Total coward, so don't expect me to hold your hand because I will be flying out of the room. You'll be on your own. This, I've got. Relax, Action Man. Worst of it is over."

He felt a cool wash cloth across the back of his neck. After several minutes of peace from his heaving stomach, the bowl was pulled back and the cloth removed to Becker's disappointment. A small cup appeared in front of him with the order to "Swish and spit." He complied swishing the mouthwash around and spitting it back into the cup.

Feeling retched and spent he eased back into the bed and closed his eyes. The cool cloth returned to his forehead and he couldn't stop the sigh of relief and smile playing at his lips.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He couldn't quite believe the vision before him. Dressed in a bright blue blouse with yellow buttons, a young woman stood before him with dark red hair and the bluest eyes. She had a smile on her face that seemed to project joy and innocence.

"Hello there, I am Jess, your volunteer extraordinaire. You got lucky Captain, you are on my rotation. You'll have a bunch of people looking after you, poking and prodding, but get my services for a few hours a day," pulling up his chart, she flipped through pages. "Seems you have a talent for getting yourself impaled. Wasn't kidding about running from needles, you gonna be ok with that?" she asked and Becker nodded. Frankly, he would nod at anything she asked just to keep her in the room. She seemed to know just what he needed and looked like a colorful burst of joy in the dreary hospital.

"Okay. Well, let me get you a fresh one. She said walking over to the sink to wet a washcloth and placed it over his forehead. Becker closed his eyes as she stroked it gently into place, but opened them immediately when he felt her fingers leave, not wanting her to go.

"Worst of it is over. You will feel like crap for the next couple of hours. Best solution is to doze off and day dream. I'll check back later and we will have saltines and ginger ale. You'll feel loads better by then."

Jess gave him a bright smile. "Off to check on my lucky ones. Be back soon." She gave him a cherry wave and pivoted on her heels to the door. Becker's reflexes were slow and he missed her hand as he tried to grab it and she was already gone by the time he got out the words, "Wait. Thank you."

Jess was right, Becker felt like hell. The pain was manageable from his wounds, but it felt like he had downed multiple bottles of whiskey. He tried to doze off and run through scenarios of how his last op could have gone differently, but his mind still wasn't clear. He was trying to read a book when he heard the door open. It took such concentration to follow the lines on the page that he did not want to lose his place again.

"Over-achiever, huh?" the cheery voice said and Becker couldn't stop from turning around to see Jess. He could now take her in fully, bright blue blouse with yellow buttons, short ruffled yellow skirt and bright green heels entirely too high with bows on the ends. Definitely not the typical hospital wear. He noticed the badge she wore, with the hospital logo. It was the only thing that confirmed she wasn't a complete stranger that wondered into his room, not that he would have really minded.

"Awesome shoes, right?" she said lifting up her feet. "I've got a thing for shoes, bright pops of color to brighten up these boring floors." The side of Becker's mouth tipped up, that wasn't what he had been thinking.

"But, let's discuss shall we?" she said. "Words floating across the page, big headache? Am I right?" Becker looked at her confused and she pointed at the book from his hands.

"Trying to skip a few steps ahead. You are at the picture stage. Can't jump past it, got to go through it." Becker reassessed whether she was a patient escaped from the psych ward, especially as he heard her laughter peel through the room.

"Sorry, let me explain. You're still coming off heavy morphine and the narcotics flowing through that IV pack a punch. You won't be able to follow the small print and will give yourself a headache trying to do so, especially as the words start seeming to float across the page."

Digging in a purple bag, Jess continued. "You need magazines with lots of pictures. You can flip through them as a distraction and gradually work up to reading the headlines, captions and probably within two days you'll be able to read short articles. Here," she said handing him a stack she pulled from her bag. "A good selection. Guns and ammo because everyone here seems to be obsessed with the things. You would think after getting shot, people would not like to see them. But no, most popular magazine around. Because you are special, I brought you a few on the exciting topic of large military transport – armored vehicles, tanks and things." Becker's eyes brightened at this and Jess shook her head. "Pegged that one right, I see." Handing him a stack enclosed in a paper bag, "And because everyone has a guilty pleasure, a few more. You can thank me later."

Becker's eyes widened in surprised, shocked at what he thought would be a stack of dirty magazines. As he pulled them from the paper bag, he laughed heartily at not seeing what he was expecting. US Weekly, Enquirer, Bon Appetite, Home and Garden, and People were among the ones he recognized.

"Not sure I believe Kate Middleton is pregnant with alien twins, but we can discuss later." She held up her right hand, "And promise not to reveal to anyone what you are reading. The other guys stick them between the pages of Guns and Ammo, best cover to get your dose of gossip rags. I'll introduce you later to others, Tom says I can share how excited he is to try the souffle recipe on page 38."

She placed a small packet of crackers and plastic cup in front of him. "As promised, saltines and ginger ale." Becker looked at them, feeling relieved and as he nibbled on the crackers, impressed. His stomach remained settled and he felt some awareness and energy return to his body.

Jess settled into the chair by Becker, "Now I have twenty minutes before my next awesomely lucky soldier is free from physical therapy, so hand it over." Becker was still having trouble following her. Maybe the hospital had some sort of program with patients in the psych ward.

"The book, soldier. The book." Becker handed the book over a tad warily. She flipped it over to read the title on the spine, frowning slightly and with a sigh, "Military Strategies from the Battle of the Bulge. Thrilling." And Becker though he heard her say under her breath, "Just once couldn't it be Edith Wharton, or Tolstoy?'

She flipped the book open, "You were here, right?" she asked pointing to the place Becker had left off. Becker nodded. Jess settled back into the chair and started reading aloud. The sound of here voice washed over him. He followed the words she read, but her voice lulled him into contentment.

After twenty minutes, stopped and glanced at the Captain finding his peacefully snoozing. She placed the book on the table next to him, marking the page and rose to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Miracle Worker

Over the next several days, Becker received many visits from Jess. She seemed to appear in the mornings or evenings, but only rarely during the 9-5 hours. He was guessing she had a job and volunteered on her off hours. He was curious about the young woman who ended up being a spot of light in his day. He was also concerned. If she worked during the day, and appeared often at the hospital she must be exhausting herself. He began to look her over carefully each time she appeared, but he never saw signs of exhaustion or sleeplessness.

After skipping, yes, skipping into his room at 5:30 pm with the bright, cheery and only slightly sarcastic question of "Ready for some more thrilling military tactics reading?" Becker asked her about her off time.

"Do you sleep during the day? Is that why you show up here so cheery?"

Jess laughed and smiled. "Hardly. You would be dancing a jig after escaping from the fun world of data analysis to arrive here."

"So you work?" Becker asked

"Yes." She replied, "As most of the adult population does. Yes, I have a job. Gotta pay the bills." Becker raised his eyebrow prompting her to tell him more.

"Inquisitive much?" Jess teased. "I work for the government, analyzing numbers and playing with computer programs. Actually love it, it's fun for me. But can get a little tedious holed up in an office building staring at a computer all day." Jess then swiftly turned the conversation away from her,

"Now let's get to the part about the tanks, because I know you've been waiting for it. If we start now, that might happen before Otis collects you for your walk."

"Walk?" Becker asked.

"Yes, your first stroll up and down these lovely halls. It's gonna be tough getting up but you'll be mobile finally. Big step." Jess patted his leg gently, "Plus, Otis is the best. He won't let you fall. Tough, he'll push you but you can handle it. Just reset your expectations. Going vertical is the goal today, taking a few steps gets you a gold star in my book."

Jess wasn't kidding about it being rough or Otis pushing him. He knew from prior experience the first push to resume normal movement was challenging. He soon realized that his wounds were nothing like previous ones and was grateful for Otis' skills as the Captain grimaced through putting one step in front of the other. The pace down the hall way was agonizingly slow for him, and he was nearly sweating from the effort. Determined to make it down the hallway, Becker focused on making his muscles work.

Jess surprised him, coming up behind him saying "Gold star. You made it. Going for the double gold star I see, hitting the end of the hallway." Becker turned to see her in a yellow and white striped dress and blue shiny heels. She turned her smile to Otis and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Becker felt a flash of jealousy go through him. "Thanks Otis." Jess told him.

"No problem, Jess. You do have a talent for these things. The Captain is making good progress. Tough." Becker couldn't help up feel proud of the praise from the large man. He got the sense he would not ever give false flattery. "But, me and Marcy would not mind another batch of those cranberry cookies. Had chocolate in them and something else. Marcy still talk about them, bit worried she's gonna try to make them." The big man shuttered and explained to Becker. "Love my wife, but she should not be near an oven. Ever"

Jess laughed at this. "Consider it done. Secret ingredient is cinnamon. Tom found the recipe. I was just going to drop off Bon Appetite and Food & Wine for him." Jess' eyes gazed down the hallway towards another patient room and her eyes narrowed catching on a woman tentatively approaching and turning back around.

Jess glowered at her. "Oh no! Not on my watch. You don't finally make it to the hospital to not actually see him."

Becker was taken aback. He had never seen Jess anything but bright and cheery. She was angry now and even a bit scary. Jess marched down the hallway.

Otis said to Becker, "Let's take a rest. We'll push to the end of the hallway and back, but I have got to see this." Otis helped settle Becker into a chair and leaned against the wall focused on the events unfolding outside Tom's room.

Jess marched up to the fleeing woman, grabbed her arm and proceeded to lecture her. Becker couldn't hear because Jess was talking softly but sternly to the woman. But, then the woman nodded and Jess transformed. She guided the woman into the bathroom and the pair came out. The woman's face looked brighter, all signs of tears and anxiety gone. Jess walked her to Tom's room, and the woman glowed with happiness and Jess smiled. She left as the woman entered the room and sauntered down the hallway, giving Otis a high five as she passed him.

"Damn miracle worker," Otis murmured once Jess walked on.

Becker looked to the man, keenly interested in hearing the story. "Bloke lost a leg. IED along the road, covered his buddies to protect them. Took the loss of a limb hard, knew it meant not returning to active duty. Went to a dark place, cutting himself off from his fiancée harshly. Jess would not hear of it. Got him back to the light. He's got a state of the art leg coming in. Thanks to her. Started a basketball playoff of patients versus hospital staff. Kicked our butt and he will gloat about it to anyone. Shameless. That was her, his fiancée. Took guts to come here, but Jess got her over the line. Damn miracle worker." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "Now let's get you down the hallway and back Action Man."

A few days later Becker met Tom and he did gloat in detail about how he wiped the hospital staff in wheel chair basketball. Becker had a hard time believing the cocky Sargent was ever in a dark place, openly talking about his new metal replacement limb and plans for the future.

The patients under Jess' care could be found chatting in the hallways or encouraging each other through difficult physical therapy sessions. The doctors and nurses were always surprised at how her patients bonded and helped each other through recovery. The only thing linking them together was Jess, but each of the patients assigned to her rotation would make their way into the group. The few doctors that knew her well, recognized the positive reinforcement her patients would share with one another, learning from Jess how to brighten the dull recovery days.

Becker was heading back from an exhausting physical therapy session. Tom and Lt. Adams walked with him at a slow pace, helping him down the hallway and keeping his spirits up. He was taking a break, leaning against the wall when he heard a string of curse words and any angry male voice. It wasn't often, but Becker caught a fair number of times patients lost their temper to the pain of wounds or frustrating slow recovery. What made him straighten and become alert was the sound of Jess' voice, easy, calm and clear.

"Now if you are going to go there, at least be anatomically accurate. We are in a hospital after all," she blithely said. Becker pushed back from the wall and headed to the room, frustrated that he could not move faster. He felt Tom's hand on his shoulder, "Relax. She's got this."

He heard Jess' voice again. "Now, how about this?" he heard a string of curse words and positions that even raised his eyebrows. Lt Adams bellowed with laughter. Jess proceeded to wow them with her extensive knowledge of curse words, offering several suggestions to the irate patient that Becker was trying to remember for later use.

Becker could see the stunned reaction from the new patient, and he could not make out Jess' next words which were uttered softly. Whatever she said, it transformed the man. He lost the anger and looked at Jess rightfully impressed, eventually laughing.

"She's brilliant." Tom said, "Makes me admit it at least once a day." The group continued on down the hallway, helping Becker back into bed.

Jess stopped by a short while later, "Heard Otis put you through the wringer. You do realize you are becoming one of his favorites. I'm a bit worried he might make you a badge or something."

"Think he's tougher than my first Drill Sargent. That's saying something."

Jess laughed. "Doctor Shenanigan will be coming by to check the incisions, might even get a few staples pulled out." Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Jess turned her head to look. "Here he is now."

Jess stayed while Dr. Shenanigan made small talk and checked Becker's pulse. When he pulled a needle from his pocket, he saw Jess' face pale and she bolted from the room.

"Shoot. Should have warned her," the doctor said, and seeing Becker's concerned face added, "She has a thing about needles. Volunteers in a hospital but runs at the sight." Understanding dawned on Becker, "She warned me about that."

"I'll check on her later, but let's get you fixed up."

Jess returned to Becker's room later, looking sheepish. "In my defense, I did warn you that I am a wuss around needles."

"That you did. You okay? You looked rather pale before you bolted." Becker asked.

"Fine. It's silly really, but those things scare me. I can take almost anything, but a needle, not so much." She shrugged. "Did you get the staples removed?'

Becker nodded and Jess smiled at him, "Be prepared for Otis to go full board now."

Becker looked at Jess incredulously "He was holding back? Damn near killed me last time."

Jess only nodded her head, "You're in for it tomorrow. Get some rest soldier boy."

"Action Man." Becker corrected before he could stop himself, explaining, "Your nickname for me is Action Man not soldier boy."

Jess just raised her eyebrows, a teasing glint in her eyes, "Whatever you say, Hilary" and spun on her heel walking away. Becker's groaned that she knew his first name, something he tried to keep a secret since it only brought jokes from his team mates.

Coming back from a session with Otis that could only be described as hell, Becker found his wing in chaos. He instantly went alert, looking for possible threats. He found orderlies cautiously approaching a man that had one arm tied to a hospital bed. The other had obviously been torn from restraints, with a chain dangling from his wrist and his hand holding a metal bar. The patient was trying to fend off two approaching orderlies.

Becker froze as he saw Jess running down the hallway in three inch heels straight towards the man. Passing Tom, she ordered him, "Get Dr. O'Brien. He can handle this."

Jess hurried past him into the fray, yelling at the doctor leading the orderlies to stop.

"Ms. Parker this is none of your business. Please get back." Becker moved forward, he didn't like the Doctor's tone but agreed Jess needed to be moved to safety.

"This is absolutely the wrong approach. You are crowding him. He just got back from a war zone, his team was overrun by enemy insurgents, backing them into a corner and torturing them. Do you think in his drugged out state he can tell the difference between what just happened to him and the situation you just created?" Jess was infuriated at the man.

"Jess, what do we have here?" An older gentleman said approaching the group.

"An insubordinate volunteer who should be removed from the premises," the arrogant doctor said.

"That will be my decision," the man said sternly rebuking the doctor. "I was more concerned about the patient in a state of obvious hallucination and his welfare."

Taken aback, the doctor explained how the man had been restrained to his bed for his own protection. Once awakened from anesthesia, he became agitated and had broken free to attack the staff.

To Becker, it sounded like Jess had assessed the situation correctly given the soldiers background. The man would fight back hard and not give up.

"Please," Jess pleaded, "give me two minutes to try something. We can't have him hurt himself."

"I'm more concerned about him hurting me," the arrogant tool of a doctor stated. Looking around, the man realized he was receiving a glare from Becker and a few other soldiers, paling a bit.

The older gentleman that Becker now knew was Dr. O'Brien nodded at Jess. "Two minutes."

Jess jerked her head in Becker's direction. "What was the song playing on repeat when you left?"

Becker was surprised at the question, and Jess' knowledge. The military radio was not exactly well known for its wide selection of popular music and tended to play the same song over and over for weeks. It was always a joke among the special ops teams.

"Sweet Home Alabama"

Jess' smiled blinded him.

"I need everyone to back up. And apologies because I really can't sing."

After receiving a nod of approval from Doctor O'Brien, the staff backed away from the soldier, heading down the hallway. This left Jess alone with the man, and Becker refused to budge from his position. Jess turned around to see that everyone was backing away, took in Becker's stance and raised an eyebrow at him but returned her focus to the soldier that was slowly calming down now that the potential immediate threat was removed.

Jess began humming, and the man relaxed more. Slowly she started to approach. Becker tensed with every foot step she took forward. As she walked towards the man, Jess started singing the words to Sweet Home Alabama gaining power in her voice the closer she got.

The hallucinating soldier was obviously confused, but gradually changed stances from one of attack to at parade rest. When Jess hand reached out to him, Becker who was watching closely ready to pull Jess back, heard "God, not that again." The side of Becker's lip turned up remembering how the song could never get out of his team's head. Someone was always humming it. Becker took a chance, knowing what Jess was trying to do, and said "At least it's not, YMCA." The soldier groaned, "That was the worst."

By then, Jess hand had reached up to cup his check. The soldier's eyes flashed with a moment of clarity, looking at Jess almost reverently, "I'm back. I'm home."

Jess nodded her head and the soldier crumbled, falling backwards into the gurney. Becker quickly stabilized it, allowing Jess to ease the man down.

Jess continued to keep the man focused on her, speaking softly, "You're home. You're safe." She hesitated but continued in a broken voice, "You saved eight lives. You survived and kept them alive. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I didn't do enough," the man said.

"You did all you could and more. You are not invincible, but you are a hero to me. Eight lives are still in this world thanks to you." Jess gently laid the man down. "Now let's get you well. I promise to ban Sweet Home Alabama," Jess looked to Becker, "and YMCA, from the hospital music. I've got mad hacking skills, so I have you covered. Actually it's can't really be called music, sucks in here but I'll smuggle in a radio." She was wheeling the bed down the hallway towards a room, keeping up a steady stream of chatter.

Damn, the woman was an angel.

Becker walked back to his comrades, both also served in special forces. He saw their faces, and asked, "What?" Tom as outright pouting.

"She's gonna make herself scarce now." He man said crossing his arms like a petulant child. "Outright confrontation with Doctor Dumbass, she won't want to rock the boat and will disappear for a while to let him blow off steam."

Tom was right. Becker only saw Jess one more time before he was discharged. After nearly a month at the hospital, the impression she left was indelible. Becker had a tight comradery with his special ops team, but kept his distance from others. He was often described as brave but cold and stoic by others. Observers would always be taken aback when the somewhat emotionless soldier's face would spread into a joyful grin. It was in t


End file.
